fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto VI (S0UND3FX69 version)
Grand Theft Auto VI is the next game in the Grand Theft Auto (series). It's in the HD Era. It will take place in a huger San Fiero. There's 4 protagonists this time the protagonists are Fang a high ranked assassin and a rich man, Ray a chauffeur and a professional driver of all kinds of vehicles from Trains to Planes etc. , Adimir a weapon professional and a crazy person, and Zane a member of the San Fiero Triads gang (HD Universe). It will be available holiday 2018 on Wii U, Xbox One, PS4, Steam Box, & PC. It is based on modern San Francisco. |descr=Logo for Grand Theft Auto VI. Credit to Simpson55 |developer=V-TEX, Rockstar Games |publisher=Rockstar Games |released=United States of America Summer 2018, South Africa Spring, 2019, China Winter, 2018, Japan Fall, 2018, Asia Summer, 2018, Australia Fall, 2019 U.K. Fall, 2018, New Zealand Fall, 2018, |genre=action & adventure, 3rd person shooter, racing, Beat 'em up & hack & slash, fighting, platform, stealth, survival horror, RPG (stats only), sandbox RPG, MMORPG, tactical, vehicle simulation, artillery, strategy, RTS, real-time tactics, war game, puzzle game, sports game, board/card game |modes=Story Mode, Online |ratings=ESRB M for Mature 17+, PEGI 18+ |platforms=Wii U, PS4, Xbox One, PC, Steam Box |media=Wii U disk, PS4 disk, Xbox One disk, PC Download, Nintendo Eshop download, Steam Box download |series=Grand Theft Auto |predecessor=Grand Theft Auto V |successor=Grand Theft Auto VII }} Plot The game starts out in 1997 in Las Venturas (HD Universe) as Fang who stole a Crosshair Scope Sniper Rifle from Area 69 (HD Universe) plots to get on a highway to San Fiero where he shoots a guard & he drops a Minigun so he takes it. The Military does their best on a 6 star wanted level where Fang has to go through the highway because the Bomb Squad stole his boat because it was full of bombs. There's a second Minigun on the road which Fang has to pick it up & crotch & double wield the Miniguns & destroy both OL Barracks. Then a Rhino shoots him where he gets shot to a huge skyscraper & he uses an RPG on it so that it will bounce him high. His plan succeeds which blasts him in the water next to the opposite side of the highway at San Fiero. Since he took intense damage his body collapses on the beach long enough that the military of Las Venturas (HD Universe) pronounced him dead. Then he gets back to his Skyscraper. Gameplay Mechanics Mechanics are making it harder to perform a stunt due to cars hanging on to the ground as good as in GTA V, holding on to unlimited weapons of each type, more advanced moves that you can do with melee combat, it will have a huge ecosystem, you can burn buildings and there's more to burn, protagonists can live their daily lives, swapping characters, new activities like Yoga, Track & Field events, Jet Skiing, Waveboarding, Base Jumping, Para Sailing, Tennis, Volley Ball, Golf, Baseball, Scuba Diving, Fishing etc. You can buy cell phones of you're choosing Fang starts with an I Fruit Pad, Ray will start with a 69&96, Adimir will start with a Gold I Fruit Phone, and Zane will start with a Radio Talkie. You can call friends like Rex, Lance, Petrovic from GTA IV, and Wang each one will only hang out with certain people. You can buy applications and go on the internet. You can flip off people, and throw them each pedestrain will react differently and you can text the diss to use it or use the Kinect, or use Headphones the more angrier you sound the scarier you are. You can make a job to have people work for you giving you're money away or kill them afterwords or get a job to get money. Flying Vehicles have stronger engines then in the past. The ingame space all combined including land, sea, and inteiors will equal 18.2 square miles a little bit smaller than the space in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto IV combined and bigger than GTA IV and either one of the Episodes of Liberty City combined. It's ½ of the size of Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto V. New mechanics that are not in previous Grand Theft Autos are that you can learn gym moves via an online gym class, play games and watch videos on your computer, make hostages do stuff like light a gas trail, & listen to any music at any time via your phone etc. You will start as Fang at Area 69 (HD Universe) where you have to escape & get on the Highway of San Fiero battling the Las Venturas Military (HD Universe) where you eventually have to do a near suicidal action via the use of an RPG that blasts you to the other side of the highway, but what the Las Venturas Military doesn't know is that Fang is still alive. Locations Bridges *Golden Nugget Bridge (spoof of Golden Gate Bridge) *Green Bay Bridge (spoof of Oakland Bay Bridge) *Easter Bay Bridge (spoof of Bay Bridge) Landmarks *San Fiero Cable Car System (spoof of San Francisco Cable Car System represented by Cable Car symbol) *Al Yanker Federal Penitentiary (spoof of closed Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary and currently a spoof of Alcatraz Museum if you enter it you get a 10 star wanted level) *Chinatown, San Fiero (spoof of Chinatown, San Francisco) *Al Yanker Island (spoof of Alcatraz Island) *Llama (spoof of Alma) *Aquatic Park Historic District (same name as what it's based on) *Chuchu (spoof of Balclutha) *Bank of Mafia (spoof of Bank of Italy Building) *M.R. T (spoof of C.A. Thayer (schooner)) *Maraka (spoof of Eureka (double-ended ferry)) *James Coon Flood Mansion (spoof of James C. Flood Mansion) *Herpes (spoof of Hercules (tug)) *Kobe O. Brien (spoof of Jeremiah O'Brien (liberty ship)) *Old U.S. Mint (spoof of Old United States Mint it's abandoned but you get 1 star wanted level) *USS Pimp (spoof of USS Pampanito (submarine)) *Presidio of San Fiero (spoof of Presidio of San Francisco) (6 stars if entered) *San Fiero Civic Center (spoof of San Francisco Civic Center) *San Fiero Port of Embarktation, U.S. Army (spoof of San Francisco Port of Embarktation, U.S. Army when entered you get 7 stars) *San Fiero Sweden Church (spoof of Sweden-borgian Church) *James Ruth Browning United States Court of Appeals Building (spoof of James R. Browning U.S. Court of Appeals Building you get 9 stars when entered) *Whimp (spoof of Wapama (steam schooner)) *Fort Point National Historic Site (spoof of Fort Point National Historic Site) *San Fiero Maritime National Historical Park (spoof of San Francisco Maritime National Historical Park) *Bombard Street (spoof of Lombard Street) *San Fiero Peninsula (spoof of San Francisco Peninsula) *Downtown San Fiero (spoof of Downtown San Francisco) *Butt Peaks (spoof of Twin Peaks) *Insural District (spoof of Financial District) *Transmexico Pyramid (spoof of Transamerica Pyramid) *Observatory of Flowers (spoof of Conservatory of Flowers) *European Hill (spoof of Russian Hill) *Amondo Square (spoof of Alamo Square) *Dohearty Street (spoof of Fillmore Street) *Pacific Heights (spoof of Pacific Heights) *Siberbia Gardens (spoof of Yerba Buena Gardens) *The Casino (spoof of The Castro) *War Memorial Opera (spoof of War Memorial Opera) *San Fiero Museum of Modern Art (spoof of San Francisco Museum of Modern Art) *Chopstick Park (spoof of Candlestick Park) *69&96 Park (spoof of AT&T Park) *University of San Fiero (spoof of University of San Francisco) *Oblong Club (spoof of Olympic Club) *San Fiero City Hall (spoof of San Francisco City Hall) *Master Bay (spoof of North Bay) *Easter Bay (spoof of East Bay) *6/9 Del Norte (spoof of M/V Del Norte) *San Fiero International Airport (spoof of San Francisco International Airport) *San Marlon Country (spoof of San Mateo Country) *Greenwood International Airport (spoof of Oakland International Airport) *San Fiero Bay (spoof of San Francisco Bay) *Port of San Fiero (spoof of Port of San Francisco) *Highway of San Fiero (spoof of a San Francisco highway) *Bay District Rapid Transit (spoof of Bay Area Rapid Transit) *Golden Gate (spoof of same name) *Golden Nugget Park (spoof of Golden Gate Park) *Mission San Fiero De Asis (spoof of Mission San Francisco De Asis) (8 stars if entered) *Union Bank of San Andreas (spoof of Union Bank of California) *First Transcontinental Railroad (spoof of same name) *Bank of America (spoof of same name) *San Fiero Municipal Railway (spoof of San Francisco Municipal Railway) *San Fiero Fire Department Auxiliary Water Supply System (spoof of San Francisco Fire Department Auxiliary Water Supply System) *Snitch Snitchy (spoof of Hetch Hetchy) *O'Snitchnessy Dam (spoof of O'Shaughnessy Dam) *Snitch Snitchy Project (spoof of Hetch Hetchy Project) *Treasure Island (spoof of same name) *San Fiero Navel Shipyard (spoof of San Francisco Naval Shipyard) (9 stars if entered) *Fort Concrete (spoof of Fort Mason) (8 stars if entered) *Port of Greenwood (spoof of Port of Oakland) *Central Freeway (spoof of same name) *Fa Beana Island (spoof of Yerba Buena *Andromada Island (spoof of Almeda Island) *Devil Island (spoof of Angel Island) *Faralong Islands (spoof of Farallon Islands) *Mount Richardson (spoof of Mount Davidson) *Pootro Tower (spoof of Sutro Tower) *Embercadra (spoof of Embarcadero) *Isaiah Creek (spoof of Islais Creek) *Mission Creek (spoof of same name) Neighborhoods *Pacific Heights, San Fiero (spoof of Pacific Heights, San Francisco) *North Beach, San Fiero (spoof of North Beach, San Francisco) *The Castro, San Fiero (spoof of The Castro, San Francisco) *Hayes Valley, San Fiero (spoof of Hayes Valley, San Francisco) *Nod Hill, San Fiero (spoof of Nod Hill, San Francisco) *Potrero Hill, San Fiero (spoof of Potrero Hill, San Francisco) *Russian Hill, San Fiero (spoof of Russian Hill, San Francisco) *Mission Bay, San Fiero (spoof of Mission Bay, San Francisco) *Hunters Point, San Fiero (spoof of Hunters Point, San Francisco) Buildings *555 California Street (Fang's Safehouse) Tunnels *Stalkton Street Tunnel (spoof of Stockton Street Tunnel) *Butt Peaks Tunnel (spoof of Twin Peaks Tunnel) Districts *Financial *Downtown *Residential *Reservatiant *Bay *Ashberry *Marina *North Market *South Market *Sunset Las Venturas *Area 69 (HD Universe) Vice City *Escobar International Airport (HD Universe) *Vice Beach (HD Universe) Special Locations *Rockstar Island (based somewhat off of Red Rock Island) (accessed only by getting on a Ferry & choosing it as a destination after 100% completion) Vehicles From GTA1 *Bulldog (based off of the Aston Martin Vanquish) (two generations available) (all normal colors avaliable) *Flamer (based off of unreleased 2002 Chevrolet Bel Air Concept) (only 1) (red only) *Mamba (based off of SRT Viper VX (five generations available) (all normal colors avaliable) *Roadster (based off of Mazda MX-5) (three generations available) (all normal colors avaliable) *Stinger (based off of Dino 308 GT4) (all normal colors avaliable) *Bug (wreaks only) *Mundano (based off of the Ford Fusion) (five generations available) *Regal (based off of Volvo S80) (two generations available) *Bus (based off of Nova Bus LF Series) *School Bus (wreaks only) *Ambulance (based off of 2014 Ford Transit) *Fire Truck (based off of Crimson Spartan) *Tram From GTA London 1961 *Big Bends (based off of Mercedes-Benz R231) *Ferocious 312 (based off of Ferrari F138) *Jug Swinger (based off of Jaguar F-Type) *MCMK2 (based off of MG F & MG TF) *Porka910 (based off of Porsche 991) *Tramp TR4 (based off of Triumph TR7) *Spider (based off of Alfa Romeo Brera) *Tiger Tank (based off of Tiger II) From GTA London 1969 *ICBM (based off of Intercontinental Ballistic Missile) *Ranger (based off of Land Rover Series III) *Double Decker (based off of New Bus for London) (also for transportation least cost would be $50) *Tour Bus (based off of SF City Tours Bus) (also for transportation least cost would be $75) *Wheelchair *Flatbed (based off of Dodge Ram 2500/3500) From GTA2 *Benson (based off of Mercedes-Bens SLS AMG Electric Drive) *Big Bug (only with getting a huger body in SF Customs) *T-Rex (based off of Ford Thunderbird) (11 generations available) *Tow Truck (based off of Ford Super Duty) (3 generations available) *Flatbed (train) *Train (Locomotive) (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Francisco_subway#Future_railcars) *Box Car *Train Cab (Coach) *Armed Land Roamer (with weapon attachments from SF Customs added to the Land Roamer) (based off of Range Rover L405) *Meteor (based off of Fenomenon Stratos) *Container (rideability not confirmed) *Transporter (rideability not confirmed) *Miara (based off of the new Lamborghini Veneno) *Z-Type (based off of Alfa Romeo 8C 2900B Mille Miglia Roadster) From GTA III *Banshee *Cheetah *Infernus *Stinger *Bobcat *Landstalker *Patriot *Moonbeam *Pony *Rumpo *Securicar *Esperanto *Manana *Idaho *Stallion *Perennial *Sentinel *Stretch (also used for transportation the least cost would be $100) *Linerunner *Mule *Yankee *Borgnine (wrecks only) *Trashmaster *BF Injection *Dodo (full winged like in GTA SA, and half winged like in GTA III wreck ones also appear half winged only in Easter Bay Airport) *RC Bandit (sidemissions only a huge one is considered in a mission) *Barracks OL (wreaks also appear this time they have gas tanks on them) *Predator *Reefer *Speeder (boat) *Taxi From GTA VC *Comet *Phoenix *Mesa Grande *Rancher *Sandking *Walton *Admiral *Glendale *Greenwood *Oceanic *Regina *Sentinel XS *Washington *Blista Compact *Hermes *Sabre (Green Sabre wreck is by an SF Customs) *Virgo *Voodoo *Burrito *Gang Burrito *Top Fun (used for RC Vehicle side missions can be ridden after) *Packer *Pizza Boy (used for Pizza Man side missions as well) *FIB Rancher *Hunter (now used by the Army) *Maverick *Police Maverick *Sea Sparrow (now used by the N.O.O.S.E.) *Skimmer *Sparrow *Faggio *Sanchez *Freeway *PCJ 600 *Coast Guard *Dinghy *Marquis *Squalo *Tropic *Baggage Handler *Bloodring Banger *Caddy *Hotring Racer *RC Baron *RC Goblin *RC Raider *Romero *Sabre Turbo (only by modding a Sabre and add Nitro) From GTA SA link to vehicles all in the page are in this game http://gta.wikia.com/Vehicles_in_GTA_San_Andreas From GTA LCS *Deimos SP *Hellenbach GT *Manchez *Hearse *Ferry (rideability is not known) *FIB Cruiser From GTA VCS *Polaris V8 *Bulldozer *Forklift *Air Ambulance *Armadillo *Ventoso *BMX *Quad *Streetfighter *Wintergreen *Bovver'64 *Jet Ski *Biplane *Little Willie *Splitz-6 ATV From GTA IV TBOGT *Bullet GT *F620 *Schafter *Stretch E *Super Diamond *Serrano *N.O.O.S.E. APC *N.O.O.S.E. Buzzard *FIB Buffalo *Police Bike *Police Stinger *Akuma *Vader *Blade (boat) *Floater *Smuggler *Skylift *Swift From GTA IV TLAD *Rhapsody *Prison Bus *Open Bed Yankee *Bati 800 *Bati Custom *Daemon *Diablus *Double T *Double T Custom *Hakuchou *Hakuchou Custom *Hexer *Innovation *Lycan *Nightblade *Revenant *Wayfarer *Wolfsbane From GTA IV *Sultan RS *Buccaneer *Sabre GT *Vigero *Virgo *Fortune *Futo *Uranus *Chavos *DF8-90 *Emperor *Ingot *Intruder *PMP 600 *Roman's Taxi (wreaks only) *Sultan *Cavalcade *Cavalcade FXT *Huntly Sport *Minivan *Airtug *Laundromat Van (used for side missions can be driven afterwords) *Mr. Tasty (used for side missions can be driven afterwords) *Phantom *Speedo *Steed *Tug Boat *N.O.O.S.E. Annihilator *N.O.O.S.E. Enforcer *N.O.O.S.E. Cruiser *N.O.O.S.E. Patriot *Police Cruiser *Police Patrol *Police Stockade *Helitours Maverick *Hellfury *Zombie *Feroci *FlyUS Feroci *FlyUS Perennial *Ripley *Airtug From GTA V all vehicles so far announced that make it in the final version will be avaliable link to it is this http://gta.wikia.com/Vehicles_in_GTA_V New Vehicles *Scrape (a grey car that has alot of spikes on it and has heavy armor revealed on Scarface Wiki) *Sting (a grey boat similar to the car Scrape also confirmed on website) *Scar (a grey airplane with 10 wings 5 on each engine it's similar to a Fighter Jet without weapons confirmed on website) *SEX (confirmed for a mission drivablity is not yet confirmed outside of the mission it's based off of a UFO) *X-59 (confirmed for use in the same mission drivability is not yet confirmed it is based off of a Stealth Bomber) *Bejing *Luxary *Mach 69 *EX-99 *Lightning *Whirlpool *Revolution *Albatross *Unirus *Mustard *Coupe *Lincoln *Viper *Nemesis *Beanz *611 *Police Blimp *FIB Cheetah *Light Military Helicopter *Jeep *Army Truck *Army ATV *Airtrain *Heavy Military Helicopter *SS-69 *Helicargobob *Aerocargobob *Spy Plane *Tiger Tank *Warmachine *Fighter *SWAT Tank (now there's one mounted with a Flamethrower) Vehicle Mods *Radio Bass Boost* (boosts the volume) *Speakers* *Roll Cages* *Fire proof* *Seat Belts* *No Radio* *No A/C* *Engine Speed* *Suspensions *Shock Absorbers* *Sway Bars *Strut Bars *Tires *Hydralics *Spoilers* *Body Kit* *Drag Coefficient *Seat Ejector *Remove Hard Top *Remove Soft Top *Hard Top *Soft Top *Parachute in Trunk *Airbags* *Nitros* *Respray* *Design* *Afterburners* *Chrom Plating* *No Windows* *Weaponry* *Wings* *Custom License Plate* *Bullet proof *Explosion proof *Tip proof *Bumpers *Exhaust* *Grille *Horn *Lights* *Permanent top *Skirts *Spoiler *Wheels *Windows *Truck Beds *Fuel Tanks *Frames* *Sidesteps *Body work* *Fenders* *Fairings *Seats* *Rear mudguards *Handlebars *Mirrors* *Saddle bags *Insurance* *Tracker* *Explosives* *Crew Emblem* (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 only) *Transmission *Turbo Tuning* *Suspensions *Brakes* *Armor* 1 star ='s all vehicles Wanted Level in GTA VI 1 Star (ways to get 1 Star punch a Pedestrain, Vehicle Theft, plant a bomb on a Vehicle, & pushing Pedestrains off of high heights) *Police try to Bust you *They use Police Cars *They use Police Bikes *They use Police Predators 2 Stars (ways to get 2 Stars prevent getting busted, punch a Cop, Arson, Cops hearing gunshots, & pushing a Cop off of high heights) *Police try to kill and Bust you *They use Police Cars *They use Sheriff Police Cars *They use Dogs *They call for Backup *They use Police Blimps 3 Stars (ways to get 3 Stars lighting gasoline on fire, Police Vehicle Theft, & plant a bomb on a Police Vehicle) *Police try to kill you and Bust you *They use Police Cars *They use Sheriff Police Cars *They use Dogs *They call for Backup *They use Police Ranchers *They use Police Mavericks *Police Officers now have 2 Dogs 4 Stars (ways to get 4 Stars causing explosions besides lighting gasoline on fire, & Automatically obtained in some missions) *SWAT Team helps *SWAT Enforcers are used *2 Police Mavericks now appear *Cops now use their guns in Helicopters *Dogs can accompany Cops in Helicopters *Dogs now jump and take firearm damage for Cops 5 Stars (ways to get 5 Stars going in Restricted Areas, & continuing to commit Crimes) *FIB now helps *FIB Buffalos are used *FIB Cheetahs are used *Annihilators are used *Light Military Helicopters are used *Cops now drop bombs from Helicopters 6 Stars (same as 5 Stars) *The Army now helps *OL Barracks are used *APCs are used *Jeeps are used *Army Trucks are used *Army ATVs are used *Airtrains are used *Leviatians are used *Cops now use guns on Helicopters 7 Stars (same as 5) *Army now uses Turret *Andromadas are used *Buzzards are used *Heavy Military Helicopters are used *Cops use explosive barrels in the back of the OL Barracks 8 Stars (same as 5) *Rhinos are used *Buzzards now use Miniguns & Rockets *Heavy Military Helicopters now use Explosive Miniguns & Torpedos *SS-69s are used *Sea Sparrows are used *Helicargobobs are used *Aerocargobobs are used 9 Stars (same as 5) *Rhinos now use Turret *SS-69s now use Torpedos *Sea Sparrows now use Miniguns *Spy Planes are used 10 Stars (same as 5) *Tiger Tanks are used with Turret *SS-69s now go underwater *Hunters are used with Miniguns & Rockets *Warmachines are used with Flares, Missiles, Miniguns, Turret, & Torpedos *Hydras are used with Missiles & Flares *Fighters are used with Missles & Cannons *Cops now use Parachutes and shoot while on them Heat Level Heat Level is a new feature in this game which is like the Wanted Level, but you only gain one if you make vehicles go on fire & make them explode etc. There's up to 10 levels like the Wanted Level, but they're represented by firemen hats. *1 helmet Firemen sprint & try to punch you *2 helmets Firemen bring hoses & ladders Firemen call the Paramedics *3 helmets Firemen start driving Fire Trucks Firemen start using the Fire Truck's ladder *4 helmets Firemen start using the Fire Truck's hose *5 helmets 2 Armadillo's mounted with a hose start coming *6 stars The firemen start using the hoses on the Armadillos. *7 stars Some firemen now use lava hoses *8 stars 2 SWAT Tanks come mounted with a high powered hose 4 Armadillos now come *9 stars Fire Trucks are now fireproofed *10 stars Firemen now use parachutes Firemen now wear fireproof body armor Radio Stations and Songs Unlike in previous games you get to choose the song you want to listen to like in Scarface End of the World but you use left and right when you're in the radio wheel to select the song. Stuff with no bullet points are the songs. Currently only real life songs are confirmed. Like in Grand Theft Auto V it will have songs that are currently played IRL. *Killing San Fiero Overloaded (spoof of KSFO) (country, hard rock, piano, pop, & pop rock music station) Real Life Songs Independence Day (1994) (by Martina McBride) Eye of the Tiger (1982) (by Survivor) The Way It Is (1986) (by Bruce Hornsby) Old Fashioned Love (1940) (by Bruce Hornsby) Slow Ride (1975) (by Dave Peverett) *KILL (spoof of KEAR) (classical, orchestral, chamber, instrumental, piano, & incidental music station) Real Life Songs Rhapsody in Blue (1924) (by George Gershwin) An American in Paris (1928) (by George Gershwin) Porgy & Bess (1935) (by George Gershwin) Dance Suit (1933) (by Aram Khachaturian) String Quartat (1931) (by Aram Khachaturian) Violin Sonata (1932) (by Aram Khachaturian) Waltz-Etude (1926) (by Aram Khachaturian) Uncle Baghdasar (1927) (by Aram Khachaturian) *WKRK FM Only Girl in the World (by Rhiannah) Shine Bright Like A Diamond (by Rhiannah) *San Fiero Rock Radio Radio Gaga (by Queen) *Nightstar Pop 69.5 *DayRide FM *Radio San Fiero I'm Alright Treasure (by Bruno Mars) Stereo Hearts (by Gym Class Heroes) *San Juan Sounds Gangnam Style (2012) (by PSY) *Unannounced Radio Station songs Hood Gone Love It (by Jay Rock) A.D.H.D. (by Kendrick Lamar) Demons (by Imagine Dragon) Holy Grail (by Double Addicted) Cyclone (by Baby Bash) Ceiling Can't Hold Us (by Macklemore) Businesses You can get (all deals only apply to the 1 job you get. You can only have 1 Job per person. Collecting you're money skips 6 hours aka. 6 real time minutes. The deals affect only the one person who has that job. You can also physically do the job if you want.) Vehicle Manufacturers *Albany (if you get this job you get 15% off their cars) *Benefactor (same as above) *Bravado (same as above) *Coil (same as above except it's 10% off their cars) *Declasse (same as Bravado) *Dewbauchee (same as above) *Dundreary (same as above) *Emperor (same as above) *Imponte (same as above except you get 20% off their cars) *Jobuilt (same as Emperor) *Karin (same as above) *Mailbatsu (same as above except you get 45% off their cars) *Mammoth (same as Karin) *Obey (same as Coil) *Ocelot (same as Mammoth) *Pegassi (same as above) *Pfister (same as above) *Shitzu (same as above) *Steel Horse (same as above) *Ubermacht (same as above) *Vapid (same as above) *Vulcar (same as above) *Western Motorcycle Company (same as above) Radio Stations *WKRK FM (gets the station exclusive songs) *San Fiero Rock Radio (same as above) *Nightstar Pop 69.5 (same as above) *DayRide FM (same as above) Retail and Stores *24/7 (30% off products) *Ammu-Nation (45% off everything at the store) *Bikini Universe (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 exclusive girl characters only 5% off all bikini's) *Blazing Tattoo (5% off all tattoos) *Eclipse Liquor and Deli (5% off all food and drinks) *Liquor Ace (5% off drinks) *Liquor Market (same as above) *Easter Bay Surfing (5% off Surfing Gear) Food & Drink *Bean Machine (10% off of Coffees) *Blarneys Stout (15% off of Alcohol) *Burger Shot (30% off of Food) *Cerveza Barracho (10% off of Alcohol) *Chihuahua Hotdogs (10% off of Food) *Cluckin' Bell (25% off of Food) *ECola (20% off of Drinks) *Jakey's (15% off of Alcohol) *Logger Beer (25% off of Alcohol) *Patriot Beer (10% off of Alcohol) *Phat Chips (10% off of Snacks) *Pizza This (10% off of Food) *Pil3wasser (10% off of Alcohol) *Redwood Cigarettes (25% off of Tobacco & Cigarettes) *Ring of Fire Chili House (5% off of Food) *Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts (25% off of Food) *Sprunk (35% off of Drinks) *Tequi-la-la (5% off of Food, Drinks, and Alcohol) *Up-n-Atom Burger (5% off of Food) *Wigwam Burger (15% off of Food) Services *Bugstars (you can now recruit Bugstar employees you start with 5% in factions list) *FLEECA (you get $15) *Lombank (you get $10) *Maze Bank Tower (you get $5) *Postal (you get a mail man costume) *Post Op (you get a different mail man costume) *Schlongberg Sachs (you get $10) *Shark (you get $10) *Community Service (you get free litter and a Harpoon as a weapon) *Lifeguard (you get a life guard outfit) *San Fiero Country Club (you get the golfing outfit delivered to you're safehouse) *Country Farming (more Cropdusters spawn) *Bustar Pest Control (gives you Michael's, Franklin's, & Trevor's Bugstar Suit) *San Fiero Green Teabag Oil Pumping (vehicles have 10% more of a chance of not breaking down from crashes etc.) Transportation *Air EMU (you get 5% off of Airplanes and Helicopters) *FlyUS (you get 15% off of Airplanes and Helicopters) *Herler Airlines (you get 5% off of Airplanes and Helicopters) Garages *24hr Auto Repairs (you get 5% off of Auto Repairs) *SF Customs (you get 5% off of Auto Repairs) Electronics *Badger (you get 10% off of Badger Phones) *BitterSweet (you get 10% off of BitterSweet Phones) *Fruit Computers (you get 15% off of Fruit Computers Phones and Computers) *ThriftEX (you get 15% off of MP3 Players) *Toshi (you get 10% off of Videogames, Consoles, and Handhelds) Media *CNT (you get a choice on what to broadcast on the CNT Channel) *Daily Globe (you get a choice on what to put on the Newspapers) *Pump Buddy Magazine (you get a choice on what to put on the Magazines *Weasel News (you get a choice on what to broadcast on the Weasel News Channel) Utilities *Globe Oil (you will get bottles dumped at Zane's starting Safehouse that you can throw you get 200) *RON (Tear Gas spawns at the RON Gas Stations) *Terroil (Mototov Cocktails spawns at the Terroil Gas Stations) *Xero (Grenades spawns at the Xero Gas Stations) Hotels/Motels *The Poorman Hotel (you get a Service Man Costume) *Goldberg Hotel (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Collectors Edition only you get to move the camera from a satellite transmitter) Clothing *Anna Rex (you get 10% off of Clothes) *Binco (same as above) *Crevis (same as above) *Didier Sachs (you get 15% off of Clothes) *Enema (same as Crevis) *Gutter & Blood G&B (unconfirmed) *Heat (same as Didier Sachs) *Magnetics (you get 5% off of Clothes) *Swallow (same as Magnetics) Construction *STD (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Collectors Edition only gets way more space in the Worlds made by the Content Creator) Gyms *Iron Caves Gym (you get taught Special Fighting Moves) Theme Parks *Holy Smokes Theme Park (you get to change the settings of the Rides at the Theme Park) Websites *Bawsaq.com (lets you start you're good life which unlocks the Jobs ability and more) *Bleeter (gives you more people to date) *Dynasty8realestate.com (lets you Buy, Rent, and Sell Properties *Eyefind.info (same as in GTA IV but you can send custom texts and send pictures taken) Others *Bahama Mamas East (unlocks more girlfriends) *Betta Pharmaceuticals (unlocks stronger Drugs and Medicines) *BFA (unconfirmed) *Bilgeco (unlocks online shopping) *Jetsam (unlocks supply drops) *Mile Low Club (unlocks Club Management) *Vanilla Unicorn (unlocks more girlfriends) *Eugenics Incoperated (unlocks customized clothes) *Honkers (you get free lap dances from every stripper) *The Pig Pen (strippers give you money) Mentioned *Alderney Casino *Harry Plums Wholesale Fruit *Liberty Sex *Luigi's Sex Club 7 (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 only) *Sodom Sex Toys Locomotion Walking can be changed in this game by selecting walk & holding left or right on the Dpad to change your walking style (Inventory objects like Crutches, Walking Sticks, Trekking Poles, Walkers, & Ski Poles etc. will affect each way differently) (Bullet points represents the major ways) *Walking Hand Walking Scrambling Nordic Walking (must use Ski Poles by accessing your inventory) Speed Walking *Running Barefoot Running (by not wearing Shoes) *Jogging *Sprint Swimming *Doggy Paddle *Front Crawl *Breaststroke *Backstroke *Butterfly Stroke *Trudgen *Scissor Kick *Flutter Kick *Dolphin Kick *Sidestroke *Combat Sidestroke Diving *Free-diving *Scuba Diving (requires Scuba Suit) *Surface-supplied Diving (requires Diving Suit or Atmospheric Diving Suit) *Saturation Diving (requires Diving Suit or Atmospheric Diving Suit) Flying *Bail Out Weapons From GTA1, GTA London 1961, & GTA London 1969 *Fists *Colt M1911 *Flamethrower (based off of M2 Flamethrower) *Rocket Launcher (based off of Panzerfaust3) From GTA2 *Uzi *Dual Pistol (only by getting silver rank) *Scilenced Uzi (by adding a Suppressor to a UZI) *Remington 870 *Molotov Cocktail *Grenade *Vehicle Machine Gun (on certain vehicles only) (based off of .50 Caliber) *.50 Caliber (found throughout San Fiero can't be taken only used in the one spot it's attached to) *Water Cannon From GTA III *Baseball Bat *Micro Uzi *AK-47 *Carbine Rifle *Sniper Rifle *Remote Car Bomb *Detonator *Pump Action Shotgun (based off of Ithaca 37) From GTA VC *Brass Knuckels *Hammer (Special and Collectors Edition only) *Knife *Golf Club *Nightstick *Machete *Katana *Tear Gas *Combat Shotgun (based off of the Remington 1100) *Tec-9 *Mac-10 *Micro-SMG *MP5 *Ruger *Minigun *PSG-1 *Camera From GTA SA All weapons from this game is avaliable link is http://gta.wikia.com/Weapons_in_GTA_San_Andreas From GTA VCS *M249 *Binoculars From GTA IV *Desert Eagle *MP10 (possibly) From TLAD *Pool Cue *Pipe Bomb *Automatic 9mm (Special & Collectors Edition only) *Sawn-off Shotgun *Assault Shotgun (Special & Collectors Edition only) From TBOGT *Sticky Bombs *Pistol .44 (Special & Collectors Edition only) *Assault SMG (Special & Collectors Edition only) *Gold SMG (by getting you're SMG to Gold Rank Fang starts with one if you have a Special or a Collectors Edition only) *Automatic Shotgun *Explosive Automatic Shotgun (by getting you're Automatic Shotgun to Silver Rank) *Advanced Sniper *Explosive Advanced Sniper (by getting you're Advanced Sniper to Silver Rank) *Parachute From GTA V all weapons that will be in GTA V will be avaliable in GTA VI link is http://gta.wikia.com/Weapons_in_GTA_V New Weapons *Claws (special edition & collectors edition exclusive) *Boomerang (special & collectors edition exclusive) *Pencil (special & collectors edition exclusive) *Boxing Gloves *Glass Cutter *Suction Cups *C-4 *Laser Gun (special & collectors edition exclusive) *Snowballs *Cane (special & collectors edition exclusive) *Grapple (special & collectors edition exclusive) *Smoke Bomb *Key *Nunchucks *Tennis Racket *Bowling Ball *Gold Rock *Trolly *Slingshot *Sledgehammer *Mini SAM Site *Remote Controlled Sniper Rifle *Metal Bar *Electrical Bomb *Portable Tank Turret *Hose *Water Gun *Ruler *Explosive Minigun *Motion Sensor Bomb *Sword *Torch *Snap Trap *Heat Vision Goggles *Scythe *Static Flamethrower (based off of Abwehrflammenwerfer 42) *Dual Knifes (by getting silver on Knife) *Frag Grenade (based off of M67 grenade) *Concussion Grenade (based off of MK3A2) *Stun Grenade (based off of M84 stun grenade) *Sting Grenade *Clip-point Blade *Lava Hose Punches *Slap *Punch *Explosive Punch *Jab *Backfist *Cross *Long Fist *Hammer Fist *Haymaker *Hook *Overhand *Uppercut *Super Punch *Sucker Punch Weapon Modifications *Supressor *Scope *Grip *Flashlight *Tear Gas (only for water cannon) *Extended Clip *Laser Sight *Advance Scope *Advance Thermal Scope Grand Theft Auto Online 2 You start by choosing your parents, then choosing facial features like scars, beards, moustaches, pimples, clothing etc. Alot of characters from previous games appear and retain their skills. For example if you choose Claude Speed he wouldn't ever speak, John Marston would be very bad at driving at first, Carl Johnson would be part of Grove Street Family etc. You also get to choose the color stuff your crew wears which Rockstar Games wants you to feel like your in a gang. You can even race COM players like in Grand Theft Auto V etc. Sometimes you have to choose who of 2 characters you want to live or die. You also have an option to make your own company. Like in singleplayer you get to switch between 4 characters meaning they can all be in the same point of view etc. You can even hire bodyguards, police officers, & lifeguards etc. You get 2 free piercings, tattos, accessories etc. When you switch your Grand Theft Auto Online characters the other ones go to Heaven regardless of what happens. Differences in this San Fiero *More grass appears then in GTA SA *Deserts appear *Beaches appear *Hobos appear in this game *Lost MC bikers appear in this game *A small area with Ballas & Grove Street Family very far from each other *A trailer park appears *Frieght Trains appear *Brown Streaks appear *There's a race track where you get to do Racing and GTA Racing *Palm Trees appear *San Fiero is more tropica *Islands appear *San Fiero is more detailed *San Fiero is not that far from Vice City *Weather is more detailed Characters Protagonists *Fang *Adimir *Ray *Zane *Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Protagonists *Grand Theft Auto Online Protagonist (If you transfer it to Grand Theft Auto Online 2) Special Moms (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 only) *Misty Special Dads (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 only) *Niko Bellic *Niko Bellic's Son *Claude *Carl Johnson *Woozie *Cesar Vialpando *John Marston *Franklin Clinton *Trevor Phillips *Michael De Santa (also in Story Mode) Fang's Friends *Michael De Santa (after completing his Stranger & Freak) *Bang *Wang *Melissa *Bad Daug (after completing his Stranger & Freak) *Martin Madrazo (after completing his Stranger & Freak) Adimir's Friends *Michael De Santa (after completing his Stranger & Freak) *Bad Daug (after completing his Stranger & Freak) *Martin Madrazo (after completing his Stranger & Freak) *Gold Chain *Goldieloks Ray's Friends *Lightning *Speeder *Lazlow Jones (after completing his Stranger & Freak) *Dominator (after the completion of Airstrippin') *Stingray *Thunder Zane's Friends *Whisky *D Dupp *Weed *Busk *Crack Dent Mentioned *Lester Crest *Lazlow Jones *Dominator *Martin Madrazo *Michael De Santa *Franklin Clinton *Trevor Phillips *Bad Daug *Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Protagonists *Roman Bellic Editions and stuff that comes with it Stuff Standard Edition Special Edition Collector's Edition Preorder Exclusive Vehicle codes Yes 4 only Yes 8 only Yes all 12 Artwork Book No Yes Yes Blueprint Map Yes Yes Yes Special Ability Boost No Yes Yes Beagle Trials No Yes Yes Bonus Clothes, Tattoes etc. No Yes Yes Additional Weapons No Yes Yes Safe No No Yes In game Valueable Safe No No Yes Key No No Yes New Era Cap No No Yes Propeller Hat code (keeps you in the air 1% more No No Yes Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Past character costumes No No Yes Additional Vehicles & Safehouses No No Yes In game Photo Scanner Alarm No No Yes Animals *Dogs (types are pets, guard dogs, wild dogs, & service dogs) *Seagulls *Cats *Birds (types are parrots) *Fishs (types are goldfish, clownfish, & lionfish) *Snakes *Hamsters *Rabbits *Rats *Chinchillas *Lizards *Inguanas *Cougers *Wolves *Turtles *Snapping Turtles *Lions *Tigers Hobbies & Pastimes *Running *Golfing *Hiking *Swinging *Sliding *Sparring *Boxing *Tennis *Baseball *Bowling *Ziplining *Kayaking *Hangliding *Skateboarding *Skydiving *Parasailing *Heists *Robbing *Assassinations *Triathlons *Hiking *Off Road Racing *Hacking *Viligant Missions *Taxi Fares *Firefighter Missions *Paramedic Missions *Trashmaster Missions *Undercover Missions *Skiing *Snowboarding *Water Polo *Volleyball *Beach Volleyball *Gang Wars *Mailman Missions *Yoga *Hitman Missions *Racing *GTA Racing *Drinking *Walking *Jogging *Sprinting *Camping *Football *Basketball *Drunk Driving *Rally Racing *Street Racing *Hunting *Darts *Flag Football *Capture The Flag *Table Tennis *Paddle Tennis *Dodgeball Missions Story Mode *Rigged to Blow From: Fang To: Fang You start as Fang at Area 69 (HD Universe) where you have to escape & get on the Highway of San Fiero battling the Las Venturas Military (HD Universe) where you eventually have to do a near suicidal action via the use of an RPG that blasts you to the other side of the highway, but what the Las Venturas Military doesn't know is that Fang is still alive. Then the mission ends. Rewards Red Eye Crosshair Sniper Rifle with 100 bullets *Red Eye Crosshair From: Fang To: Fang After Fang stole a high tech weapon called the Red Eye Crosshair Sniper Rifle he tests it out in his skyscraper & shoots random pedestrians in the head. What's interesting is that the special Sniper Rifle locks on people automatically. Then a cop shows up, but a random guy which is in a San Fiero Triads (HD Universe) Z Type runs shoots mounted guns on the vehicle causing it to blow up. Then you have to drive Fang's Midnight Blue Conquette to Chinatown where he finds the guy going to a San Fiero Customs, but he stops him to tell him thank you. Then the mission ends. Rewards You get introduced to San Fiero Customs though you don't go in it on the mission. *Da Gang Nang Bang From: Busk To: Zane You start the mission out as Zane where you have to go to a Gang War with Whisky & other San Fiero Triad (HD Universe) members against Da Nang Bang (HD Universe) & steal a Cargobob from them, but before that you have to kill a wave of Da Nang Bang gangsters first. Once you steal the Cargobob you just have to fly it back to Chinatown to the guy named Busk. Then he tells Zane & Whisky to go in the house. What they don't know is that Busk is actually working for Da Nang Bang. Rewards You now get to play as Zane *Shell Shocked From: Busk To: Fang & Zane You start the mission by going in your midnight blue Conquette & stopping at Chinatown. You then wander around & then Zane sees you & then he asks him to help him out in getting a green Sabre Turbo & taking it to Busk. You then play as Zane who has to drive to the SF Customs marked on the GPS where he then stops it by a gas station nearby & then hijacks it. Then he gets in to hotwire the Sabre Turbo & then he sees bombs in it so he quickly deactivates them, but what he doesn't know is that the Grove Street Family put a tracker on the Sabre Turbo so then an olive green Greenwood with 4 Grove Street Family gangsters comes after him & then Fang sees the Greenwood & goes after it. He has a Micro SMG so he kills them & then reunites with Zane. Zane & Fang then takes the Sabre Turbo to Busk & they both get a final $500 from him before he tells them that he has no more work for them & leaves to his new apartment. Rewards $500 for both Fang & Zane The game timeline changes from 1997 to 2018 Ammunations are now open *Gruppe Sechs (mission) *The Maze Bank Heist *The Soda Popper Heist *Street Huslin' *Shopping Spree *Buzzhawk Blow *The Drag Race *The Heist Stash *Termination *Shockboarding *Gwachoamigo *Gang Bang Nang *Riftex *The Flare Heist *Da Nick Dick *800SEX *Airstrippin' Grand Theft Auto Online 2 *White Project *Cargo Overload Achievements/Trophies Grand Theft Auto VI all combined will have 200 achievements. 100 for Story Mode & 100 for Grand Theft Auto Online 2. Each DLC will add 10 new achievements 5 for Story Mode & 5 for Grand Theft Auto Online 2. For Wii U the trophies are on the menu due to the lack of an achievement system. 25 achievements will be secret ones. Grand Theft Auto VI *Chip Off the Old Block 10/Bronze: Reunite all 4 of the protagonists *Shark Bait 20/Bronze: Get eaten by a Megalodon *Underdog 30/Bronze: Crawl into all 50 Secret Caverns *Hotrod 20/Bronze: Go on a date with Gracie & unlock her ability to deliver cars to Fang *Methed Up 50/Silver: Collect all 50 Meth Pickups *San Fiero Sightseer 80/Gold: See all areas of San Fiero at least once *That Special Heist 40/Silver: Complete The Soda Popper Heist mission *Driving the Chauffer 60/Gold: Purchase the Downtown Cab Co. with Ray *Gun Hog 60/Gold: Unlock the ability to give Fang the ability to give himself guns *Heliporter 80/Gold: Purchase a helipad at Easter Bay Heliport as each protagonist *8Bomb 60/Gold: Purchase the 8 Ball Bomb with Adimir *180º 10/Bronze: Score 3 20's in Darts *Fool's Bait 10/Bronze: Win a game of Pool *PUBE3D 40/Silver: Purchase the Arcade *Winner Winner Turken Dinner 10/Bronze: Get a Turkey in Bowling *Coked Up 40/Silver: Deliver 10 Coke packages to Whisky *Inportation 80/Gold: Purchase the Easter Bay Docks as all protagonists *Tow'd by the Ass 60/Gold: Do all 30 Tow Truck Missions *Popped Up 80/Gold: Beat all Strangers & Freaks Missions *Street Sweeper 80/Gold: Beat all 100 Viligant Missions *Manhunt 80/Gold: Beat the Manhunt Strangers & Freaks missions *Assassin Creed 80/Gold: Beat the Assassin Creed Strangers & Freaks missions *Road Rage 80/Gold: Beat all 50 Rampages *Whirled Up 20/Bronze: Do the Hovercraft specialized Unique Stunt *Al Yanker Style Escape 80/Gold: Escape a 10 star Wanted Level using all protagonists help outside of missions *Big Bang 40/Silver: Blow up 20 cars with the use of a Jerry Can *Superior Overlord 80/Gold: Beat all 30 Races & GTA Races *Silver 5 Miles 20/Bronze: Make a Taxi drive you for 5 miles *Hot Coffee 5/Bronze: Make 5 girls completely strip for you by choosing the nude option *Show Me the Cheddar 100/Gold: Do each way of doing each Heist & use all crewman at least once *Under the Bridge 50/Gold: Fly under all 100 bridges *Petrovic'd 60/Gold: Unlock Petrovic to be used in Heists *Squad 80/Gold: Survive a 10 star Wanted Level outside of missions using all protagonists for 5 minutes *Love Hurts 40/Silver: Date 1 girl at least once on each website *The Royal Scandal 100/Gold: Beat all of the missions at least once *Domination 60/Gold: Do all 100 Stunt Jumps successfully & get your reward from Dominator *Scavenger 100/Gold: Find all 500 Powdered Tikis *Marathlon 60/Gold: Beat a Mission Marathon before the goal timer goes past or exactly on the goal *Unstoppable 500/Gold: Get 100% Completion *50 Percenter 5/Bronze: Beat the first mission Rigged to Blow *Presidents Revidential 200/Gold: Beat all of the missions *Slow Rider 100/Gold: Ride in a slow vehicle from one district to another *Aluminium 70/Gold: Hit 69 people with any silver melee weapon on a bike *Body Builder 70/Gold: Max all of your stats possible via Gym Training *Going Deep 20/Bronze: Do all Base Jumps *Everlasting Diamonds 40/Silver: Do the Gruppe Sechs Heist *Poor Play 20/Bronze: Hit the flag with a golf ball on a windy golf hole *Brain & Brawn 40/Silver: Beat the Cage Fighting Champion *Rhythmetic 40/Silver: Dance perfectly in a Dance *Dare the King 50/Gold: Beat all of the Drug Wars *Mr. Adrenaline 50/Gold: Freefall for the longest time possible *Around The Globe 80/Gold: Ride as a passenger in the most expensive Luxor trip *80% 80/Gold: Beat 80% of the game *Pure Gold: 200/Gold: Get all of the Gold Medals in all Missions & all Side Missions *All People's Life is Fair Grand Theft Auto Online 2 *50 Squadrent 50/Gold: Kill 50 people in Team Deathmatch *Newbie to Noobie 5/Bronze: Rank up for the 1st time *Highway 25 20/Bronze: Play for 25 hours *Midnight Club 20/Bronze: Win 20 Races *Dead Night Club 40/Silver: Win 20 GTA Races *Petrovic Down 60/Gold: Win as both sides of all modes of stuff available at launch *Piston Suicidal 20/Bronze: Hold 40 people up at gunpoint & kill them with gunpoint shooting mode enabled *Gold Star 200/Gold: Get 1000 Gold Medals *Top of the World 60/Gold: Get higher then Rank 200 DLC Packs Standard Pack *Scooter *Hanglider *Skateboard *BMX Special Edition *Atomic Blimp *Skimmer *Dodo *Submersible *Special Ability Boost *Beagle Trials *Flame T-Shirt *Tropical Suit *Dragon Tattoo *Da Nang Boys Tattoo *Pencil *Cane Collectors Edition *Mach 69 *Scrape *Scar *Sting *Bejing Trials *SF Hat *WTF SHITR *AOD Long Sleeve Jacket *Skull Facepaint *Motorcycle Tattoo *Boomerang *Claws *Valueable Safe *Key *Propeller Hat *Photo Scanner Alarm *Safehouses *Other Vehicles Tropical Typhone (free) *Vehicles Megalodon Leviathan Combine Harvester Firebird Phoenix Hydra Thunderbird Food Truck *Weapons Blue Flame Flamethrower Lighter Water Balloon Smoke Bomb *Customization Options Tropical San Fiero Vice City ($10 IRL currency for it to be added) (can also be reached by boat, airplane & helicopter after bought) Bury Yourself $ 500 (kinda like commit suicide, but you will get underground & get a shovel) (only useable on beaches) *Special Parents Victor Vance Lazlow Jones Content Creator (starter) (free) *Deathmatch & Team Deathmatch Creator (everything from the GTA V 1) Combat Zone Lock Wanted Level No Wanted Level Starting Wanted Level Explosives Destruction Level Powerups *Race, GTA Race, Blind Race, & Rally Race Creator (everything from the GTA V 1) Border Lock Wanted Level Starting Wanted Level No Wanted Level Money given to mod non personal vehicles & ones with trackers Lock Doors (customizable to all) Don't Lock Doors (same as above) Go On Car Hood Powerups *Capture The Flag Creator (same as the GTA V 1) Combat Zone Powerups Images Panzerfaust3.jpg|Picture of the Rocket Launcher weapon Cheat Codes Unlike previous games in the series they're on the website chichecheat.com Some of them will be pressed on the phone keyboard though instead of being on the website. After you use the cheats once it will permanently store in your phone on the ChiCheCheat app as long as you save your game. *Health *Armor *Invincibility *Infinite Ammo *Weapon Set (customizable) *Refill Special Ability *9 Respawns (instead of getting wasted you get respawned 9 times) *9 Get Out of Jail Free Cards (same as above, but it prevents you from getting busted instead) *Get Out of Jail Free Card *5x Money Multiplier *500 Health *500 Body Armor *500 Special Ability *5x Stats *Max Stats *5x Wanted Level (only works on 1 & 2 stars) *Wanted Level Up *Wanted Level Down *Remove Wanted Level *Lock Wanted Level At No Stars *Lock Wanted Level *Fly Guy (allows you to fly when in the air) *10x Money Multiplier *1000 Health *1000 Body Armor *1000 Special Ability *10 Stars *11 Stars (Cheat Code exclusive) *12 Stars (same as above) *Infinite Respawns *Infinite Get Out of Jail Free Cards *All Weapons *Fast Run (also affects Fly Guy Cheat) *Fast Swim *Debug Menu *$10,000,000 *$500,000 *Infinite Money *Black Free Friday *Keep Ammo & Armor After Arrest *All Weapons & Infinite Ammo *Double Damage to Everything *Invisibility *Everything is Invisible *Become Naked (censor bars appear) *Every Pedestrain is Naked (censor bars appear) *Elvis (your Elvis Presley) *Elvis Feaver (All pedestrans are Elvis's) *Mini Vehicles (all vehicles shrink to 4 times it's original size) *Rhino *All Cars Explode *Crazy Pedestrains *Fast Clock *Fast Gameplay *Clear Weather *Cloudy Weather *Rainy Weather *Foggy Weather *All Vehicles Fly *All Pedestrains Fly *Vehicle Automatically Drives to GPS Route *Gore Mode *Slow Clock (same as High Gravity) *Slow Gameplay (same as above) *Sabre Turbo *Caddy *Trashmaster *Stretch *All Cars Are The Color of Your Choice *Aggressive Drivers *Drunk Drivers *Drunk Mode *Green Traffic Lights *Yellow Traffic Lights *Red Traffic Lights *Vehicles Drive On Water *Walk On Water *Everything Floats On Water *Low Gravity (same as below) *Moon Gravity (same as below) *High Gravity (can be entered up to 11 times) (11th time disables it) *Hydralics (press A Xbox One & Wii U or X PS4) *Commit Suicide *Sunny Weather *Partially Cloudy *Stormy Weather *Overcast Weather *Thin Arms/Legs *Thick Arms/Legs *Pedestrains Protect You *All Pedestrains Have Weapons *Super Jump *Ultra Jump *Gold Rank for All Weapons *Max Fat *Max Lung Capability *Max Muscle *Max Respect *Max Sex Appeal *Max Stamina *Max Vehicle Skills *Minimum Fat *Minimum Lung Capability *Minimum Muscle *Minimum Respect *Minimum Sex Appeal *Minimum Stamina *Minimum Vehicle Skills *Never Get Hungry *Jetpack *Parachute *Super Melee Attacks *Ultra Melee Attacks *All Vehicles Have Nitro *Vehicles Drive Underwater & are Waterproof *Faster Vehicles *Highest Suspensions *Lowest Suspensions *100 Feet Bunny Hops *500 Feet Bunny Hops *1000 Feet Bunny Hops *Dozer *Hunter *Hydra *Monster *Quad *Hotring Racer *Rancher *Ranger *Romero *Stunt Plane *Tanker *Vortex *Invincible Vehicles *Invincible Pedestrains *Invincible Everything *Aggressive Traffic *Junk Vehicles *Beach Party Theme *Carnival Theme *Pimp Theme *Prostitutes Pay You Instead *No Pedestrains *No Traffic *Only Boy In The World *Rural Theme *Sport Car Traffic *Yakuza Theme *Gang Invasion *All Turf Taken By San Fiero Triads (HD Universe) *Always Midnight *Always Noon *Orange Sky *Morning *Night *Sandstorm *Rainy Weather *Very Sunny Weather *Peds Riot *Perfect Traction (to hop press A for Xbox & Wii U & press X for PS4) *White Traffic *Black Traffic *Pedestrains Enter Your Vehicle When Honked At *Peds Follow You *Change Tire Sizes *Display Game Credits *Display Game Credits in Overworld Without the Background of the Credits *Chrome Traffic *You Have a Big Head *Everybody Has a Big Head *Pedestrians Have a Big Head *Traffic Avoids You *Traffic Hates You *Repair Vehicle *Weather Changes Frequently *FIB Buffalo *Cognoscenti Cabrio *Comet *Jetmax *Annihilator *Sanchez *Turismo *Innovation *Double T Custom *Hexer *Hakuchou Custom *Gang Burrito *Bullet *APC *Buzzard *Akuma *Vader *Floater *Duster *Rapid GT *PCJ-600 *Explosive Melee Attacks *Fast Running *Slidey Cars *Slow Motion Aiming (same as High Gravity) *Recharge Special Ability *Skyfall (gets altered by the gravity cheats) *Flaming Bullets *Explosive Bullets *Frozen Bullets *Electrical Bullets *Metallic Bullets *Lock On Bullets Mods You can get mods on the in game website moddomination.com (most of them are exclusive & all of them are on the PC & Steam Box version) *Battlefield 4 Pack (changes mainly the road texture & minorly changes the character & weapon texture along with the Rhino, APC, Tiger Tank, Sea Sparrow, Hunter, Annihilator, Buzzard, Hydra, P996-LAZER, both variations of the unnamed Military Choppers & Warmachine. It even changes the Wasted & Busted scenes to a red background & pink letters for Wasted & red background with blue letters for Busted instead of the B&W background with red letters or blue letters. Other things like clothes etc. are also changed.) (every system except for the Wii U gets it) Confirmed Trailer information Confirmed by 1st Trailer *Fang is a protagonist *Beaches are confirmed *Dogs are confirmed *Seagulls are confirmed *Community Service job is revealed *Lifeguard Job is revealed *Running is an activity *Palm Trees are confirmed *Golfing is an activity *The Golf Club is a confirmed Weapon *You can do all competitive activities by yourself with an NPC or a friend *You can befriend NPC's *Golf Clubs Job is revealed *Blimps are drivable *Jetskiing is an activity *Waves can appear *Rain can Flood San Fiero *Hiking is an activity *Oak Wood trees are confirmed *Windmills appear *One of the properties is a mansion *You can now play on playgrounds *Outdoor Gyms are now confirmed *Da Nang Boys (HD Era) are confirmed *Cropduster is confirmed to be back (colors are blue,) *Farming is a Job *Bugstars Pest Control returns as a Job *Bugstar Burrito is confirmed as a vehicle *You can sell houses *You can now order postal service instead of getting it on Email *You can now order manual car washes done by hands of other people *Hobos are confirmed *Hobos are common in alleyways along with gang members *Hydra is confirmed to reappear *Fighter is a brand new Vehicle *You are now thrown out of places instead of being barred so other people can enter *Oil Pumping is a Job *Criminals are now programmed to own Dogs and drive Vehicles sometimes *Cops are now programmed to own Dogs sometimes *Pedestrains are programmed to own Dogs sometimes *Shamul returns *AT-400 returns Confirmed by Gameplay Trailer #1 *Buzz is a new Helicopter *IAA HQ is confirmed as a spawn point for the Buzz *Gang Territory returns *IAA Gang Territory color is black & they have most of Downtown San Fiero *Marine Animals return *Fishes return *Sharks return *Jellyfish return *Octopus appear *Eel's appear *Electric Eel's appear *Wreck's & destroyed buildings appear underwater *Wearing a Scuba Diving suit gives you breath worth 10 minutes *Scuba Diving is an Activity *Lost MC returns *Lost MC Gang Territory color is grey & they have alot of the northwest side of San Fiero *Angles of Death return *Angles of Death Gang Territory color is red and they have alot of the southeast side of San Fiero *Trailers are confirmed to be drivable *Zane is confirmed to start with a Trailer as his Safehouse *RV's are drivable *You can drive large RC Vehicles manually or automatically *New lighting effects appear in the game *San Fiero Dam is confirmed to be a Job *Shark (boat is confirmed to return) *You can buy San Hooker Movie Theater and make you're own movies with it. *Bridges are destroyable *Lots of stuff are destroyable in this game *Mountains appear in this San Fiero *Mountain Lions from Red Dead Redemption is confirmed *Rattlesnakes are confirmed *Snakes are confirmed as pets *Albatrosses appear *Hawks appear *Tranchulas appear as pets and enemies *Wind affects appear in this game (like you can easily fall of of mountains the higher you go etc.) *Perseus returns as a clothes store and also a Job *Ponsonbys is a clothes store and a Job *Most buildings are enterable *Deer are confirmed *Elk are confirmed *Raft is confirmed *Kayak is confirmed *White Water Rafting is an activity *Kayaking is an activity *Waveboarding is an activity *The map is 3D *Zane is a confirmed protagonist *Adimir is a confirmed protagonist *Ray is a confirmed protagonist *ATV's return *Sandstorms have effects *San Fiero Opera is confirmed *Advanced pedistrain mechanics *Sil7er Se7en is confirmed *Fang owns a German Shepphard *Adimir owns a Pussey Cat *Ray owns a Parrot *Zane owns a Snake *Lightning is a friend of Zane and he's a Car Dealer *Car Dealing is a Job *Machete is confirmed *Weed is confirmed *Molotov Cocktails are confirmed *There's lots of Heists *New explosion effects *New fire effects *New cloud effects *There's more foods you can eat *Bang is one of Fang's kids *Wang is Fang's wife *Gavin is another person that likes Wang *BMX returns *Grove Street Family returns as a small gang with like 20 people *Grove Street Family Gang Territory color is the same as in GTA SA and they own some of Downtown San Fiero *Ballas return also as a small gang with like 20 people *Ballas Gang Territory color is also the same as in GTA SA and they own some of North San Fiero *Whisky is a friend of Zane that is head of the new San Fiero Triads and gives Zane missions *If you have enough Flying Skill you can use a rope if you're in a helicopter *One of the missions is called The Three Stooches *If you have enough Stealth Skill you can do Snatch & Grabs outside of missions *Stats include Special Power, Stamina, Shooting, Strength, Stealth, Flying, Driving, Lung Capacity, Biking, Swimming, Fat, Weight, Jumping, Bravery, Jetsking, & Weapon Skill *Weapon Customization is more advanced *Buzzards return *Guys can wear Wigs, & Bikinis *Fang owns a Skyscraper *Adimir owns a Mansion *Mountain Bikes return *You can hang out with Bang *You can have up to 9 stars in Wanted Levels *Police Burritos are new Vehicles *There's millions to billions of customization options for Vehicles *Cuban 800 returns *Bejing is a new Airplane *There's millions to billions of customization options for Clothes *Tennis is an Activity *Yoga is an Activity *Hunting is an Activity *Wind affects shooting etc. *You can customize signs and use them as weapons *Bounty Hunting is a Job *Stachy is a friend of Ray and has missions for him *Combat is improved *Electric Cars appear *Shooting Ranges return *Biking is an Activity *Mountain Biking is an Activity *Base Jumping is an Activity *Fang's main Vehicle is a X-69 *Adimir's main Vehicle is a Super Drop Diamond *Ray's main Vehicle is a Wayfarer *Zane's main Vehicle is a Freeway *Rottweiler Asshole is a Heist Side Mission *Nester is a friend of all of the Protagonists *You get to plan the whole entire Heist yourself *Spray Paint returns *Tags returns *FIB Burritos are new Vehicles *Scilencers can be put on Weapons *Extenders can be put on Weapons *Tattoos return *Phoenix is a new vehicle *You can purchase Stocks *Compasses can also be used *You can call for Vehicles in Grand Theft Auto Online 2 *You can call for Airstrikes in Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Confirmed by Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Trailer #1 *You can kill you're own Crew Members and you're Crew Members can kill you *Stuntplane returns *Submarines return *Alot of Rockstar Social Club exclusives are for Multiplayer *Brown Streaks return *Freight Trains return *Wheelchairs are confirmed *GTA Wiki is usable on the ingame Internet *Cover is improved *Shooting is improved *There's multiple Parachute colors *You end up spending all of you're money on an AT-400 flight to Los Santos from Liberty City *All Activitys are playable in Multiplayer *Whisky also appears in Multiplayer *Cheetah returns *On you're phone you can make a friends and a enemies list *Night of Dawn is the name of a Multiplayer Mission *Gang Territory also appears in Multiplayer *White Project is a Multiplayer mission *OL Barrack returns *Rhino returns *APC returns *Nester also appears in Multiplayer *Whatever you say in a Headset, Kinect, or Eye Camera is what you say in Multiplayer this feature Single Player is not yet known *They'res over 1000 combinations of hair styles *You can dye you're hair *You can choose you're favorite Weapon & Vehicle of choice which means you're character always spawns with the Weapon in his hand, & the Vehicle will always spawn by you *You can buy Safehouses in Multiplayer *People can hang out with you if they like *You can buy stuff like Car Showrooms, Underground Parking Lots, Marinas, Helipads, Hangers, Garages, & more *You can buy equipment for you're houses like Upgrading you're TV, Radio, Phones, Fire Alarms, Bike Helmets, Furniture, Cameras, Pool Tables, Fooseball Tables, Hockey Tables, Telescopes, Garage Openers, & more *On TV's you can watch what you're Cameras see, see whos at you're door when they ring the doorbell, unlock the doors, watch crime seens through the camera on Police Mavericks, & more *You can take a Shower to wash blood off you're Clothes *Cars, Weapons, & Clothes are 100% Customizable *Nitro is confirmed *Races are confirmed *You can cruise and show off you're cars to pedestrains & players *D Dupp is a Multiplayer Exclusive character *You can now shoot while you're on a Parachute *Skyline is a Multiplayer Mission *Bomb Da Base III is a Multiplayer Mode *Rockstar will be constantly adding and getting rid of content *Special Missions are confirmed *Content Creator returns *You can Customize you're own Missions, Weapons, Vehicles, Businesses, Deathmatch, Races, GTA Races, Team Deathmatch, Bomb Da Base III, Cops & Crooks, & more *You can share you're Customizations globally *You can download up to 2000 then you have to make room if you run out *You can make up to 5000 customizations all types combined *Bang Bang is a Multiplayer Mission Confirmed by Trailer 2 *Melissa is Fang's daughter *You're allowed to take off your clothes but a censor bar will be used in innappropriate areas. *Whisky is drinkable *New mechanics are added to water like Tsunamis can hit San Fiero etc. *You can smoke *A Dagger is a new Weapon *Some Weapons can be Double Wielded *All 4 protagonists own a huge business together *Sandstorms can happen *Dirt & Water affects your clothing *The Bandito returns *Molotov Cocktails are more destructive *There's 100 bridges *Fang is the first unlocked protagonist *Zane is the second unlocked protagonist *Zejong is Zane's wife *Cars get more damaged then in GTA V outside of missions *You can Shimmy on stuff now *The first Mission takes place in The Border of Las Venturas *That states that this game has 3 disks *Dogs now sit in the back seat as well *You can go inside of the Cargo of Airplanes outside o *Trains now take damage *Buzzards can now be in a Navy Blue color & 2 different Camoflage colors *Every Vehicles & Weapons now have modifications Confirmed by Content Creator Trailer *Your parents can now be customized *You start with $50,000 *You can choose to play as a special mom & dad now *You can transfer some of your Grand Theft Auto Online stuff to Grand Theft Auto Online 2 like money, vehicles, weapons, ammo, characters, DLC etc. *You start inside of Escobar International Airport, but you can't exit it *You have to either call a private pilot or get a ticket for a San Fiero flight. *Planes now have more realistic compacibility where they can hold up to 300 people *You can call for a Dodo, Shamal, or a Rustler at the start *You can also take the assigned Bejing *You have to stalk whoever you want to be your friend that picks you up *You have to drag race that friend *Then you have to play your friend at Baseball *You finally have to go to a drug deal *When you die for your 1st time a voice will play telling you about Passive Mode *You can now customize your settings if you want your character to say what you say *You can now choose a Special Ability except for special characters like Victor Vance who gets a unique one *You can now play as 4 multiplayer characters & when they switch the inactive ones can't hurt anybody or get hurt *You can own unlimited apartments, helipads, hangers etc. But only one of your multiplayer characters can own each *Rockstar Games will constantly update Grand Theft Auto Online 2 *You can invite people to a combined Free Mode & Deathmatch or a combined Free Mode & Team Deathmatch *In Deathmatches you can make a fight border to limit how far everybody can go, add up to 100 vehicles, add up to 100 weapons, & decide if you can use phone stuff like calling for Attack Helicopters etc. *Team Deathmatch has those same features *In Races & GTA Races you can make a money amount your allowed to spend on rental vehicles. This feature doesn't work on personal vehicles *In Survival you can decide how much enemies you fight in each wave up to 100, & it has Deathmatch, & Team Deathmatch features. *In Content Creator your allowed to make your own Missions. *In Mission Maker your allowed to set required vehicles, goals, GPS routes, enemies, vehicles, required weapons, weapon pickups etc. Beta *The engines were suppose to be weaker *Listening to any music at anytime on the radio was suppose to be possible, but it's now featured on the phones instead *Las Venturas & Vice City were originally not planned to appear at all *San Fiero wasn't originally going to be in districts *The Wanted Level was going to be 5 stars, but they doubled it *The radio stations were originally going to have less songs & less popular music *Jobs weren't originally in the game *There was originally less moves that you can learn at the gym *Originally the 3 online characters you weren't playing as currently would go to Blue Hell off screen. It was scrapped due to realism being the top priority *San Fiero was originally just a city like in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas *Claude Speed & Misty originally only appeared as playable characters or parents depending on the players preferences in Grand Theft Auto Online 2 *John Marston was originally going to appear in Story Mode, but this was scrapped because he'll fit better in Grand Theft Auto VII which takes place in Las Venturas *Originally it was unknown if Michael De Santa & Trevor Phillips would appear at all *Also Michael De Santa was going to be in San Fiero as a Stranger & Freak like John Marston was *Originally cheats were going to be entered like in Grand Theft Auto IV References *Grand Theft Auto 1: It references the game by having part of San Andreas in it, being in the same series, Payphones can be used, entering vehicles can trigger missions, Vehicles ex. Itali GTO return, every Weapon except Machine Gun returns (though only specialty Machine Guns appear in this game), Get Out of Jail Free Cards return (though it has a different name), Some cheats return, San Fiero is based upon San Francisco just like San Fiero was in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas & in this game, Cop Bribe Pickups return, & the game was released 20+ years after this game. *Grand Theft Auto London 1961: It references London & Manchester. *Grand Theft Auto London 1969: It references the 69 sexual position. *Grand Theft Auto 2: Jesus Saves return & Time Attack Mode returns, but only in Grand Theft Auto Online 2. *Grand Theft Auto III: Misty & Claude are Grand Theft Auto Online 2 special moms & dads again, Triads return, but this time they're the San Fiero ones & most of the Cheats return. *Grand Theft Auto Vice City: Vice City returns as a $10 DLC Map Pack for both Single & Multiplayer, Some pedestrian dialogue mentions Vice City, Tommy Vercetti & the other Vercetti's are mentioned, the Vercetti Estate returns, all of the Gangs in this game return, most of the Cheats return, Sharks & other marine animals return, the Malibu Club returns & the Commodore 64 returns as an Easter Egg. Polls How would you rate this? 0 out of 10 1 out of 10 2 out of 10 3 out of 10 4 out of 10 5 out of 10 6 out of 10 7 out of 10 8 out of 10 9 out of 10 10 out of 10 Credits *Devoloper Super mysterious *Logo Art http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Simpson55 Trivia *Each of the protagonists are similar to the ones in GTA V. *This game will have 100 stunt jumps. *Each weapon you get for the 1st time will give you more percentage in the game. *This game is expected to have 50 activities. *There's expected to be 150 jobs you can get and 50 you can give. *The engines are stronger in this game. *This game will have vehicles from all games in the real series but not all of them. *Each weapon has stats in this game and the RPG style stats return from GTA San Andreas maxing out all stats turns the weapon into gold and gives it special things it couldn't do before they level 2 weapons are Bronze, level 3 are silver, they always have the same color though that just shows added skill. *There's expected to be 125-130 missions. *If you have a Collectors Edition you get to play as people in previous games in Grand Theft Auto Online 2 7 of them are Carl Johnson, Cesar Vialpando, Woozie, Niko Belic, Niko's son (not named), Claude Speed, and Misty. *The NPC Helicopters won't explode when they hit ground in this game making them way easier to obtain. *All vehicles & weapons in GTA SA and in GTA V will be in this game. *No vehicles & weapons exclusive to GTA Advanced and GTA CTW will be in this game. *There's expected to be 500 missions renewed with each update in Grand Theft Auto Online 2. *Animals will be rideable like in Red Dead Redemption. *Crews from Max Payne 3, & Grand Theft Auto V will be completely carried over to Grand Theft Auto VI. *This game might be a 3 disk game with 1 disk having San Fiero, another with Las Venturas, & the other having a mystery location persumably Anywhere City from GTA 2. The 3 disks will most likely just have different protagonists & other stuff. Also there might be DLC which will add Vice City. It could also be the mystery location on the 3rd disk. *Vice City is confirmed for both Single Player & Multiplayer as $10 DLC. *This is the first Grand Theft Auto game coming to China & South Africa. *This game will be the first Grand Theft Auto game to come on a Nintendo console. *There will be new applications coming to the consoles. Like Lifeinvader, Rockstar Games Social Club etc. *The character Bad Daug is named after the creator of this page Super mysterious which his Xbox Live gamertag is named Bad Daug. *The 1st mission was different. *Double wielding works differently on this game then in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas by you just having to collect ammo for the gun & you can press left & right on the D Pad while on the weapon switch scene to change your settings. Also some weapons can only be double wielded by using prone mode or crawl. Some weapons can even be multi wielded like the Knife, Machete, & the Baseball Bat etc. *The first 4 missions take place in 1997 which celebrates for over 20 years of the Grand Theft Auto series. & the first Grand Theft Auto game Grand Theft Auto 1. Category:Grand Theft Auto Series Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games